


Praetorian

by MysticXMythic



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticXMythic/pseuds/MysticXMythic
Summary: some spoilers ahead
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Kudos: 3





	Praetorian

Somehow Jaune had gotten separated from the others and was currently finishing off some stray Grimm. He finished off a rather persistent Boarbatusk and looked around when a massive Beowulf came crashing through the trees. It raised a clawed hand and Jaune raised his shield to guard as the creature struck far harder than expected. Jaune; having been knocked back by the blow,rolled to his feet ready top strike back, only to see the creature fall to the ground and start dissolving.  
  
  
"Who?" Jaune said confused as he looked for who could have possibly helped him  
  
  
Unknown to Jaune a figure was slowly walking towards him. [A young woman](https://youtu.be/18xRqQciUZ4) wearing a leather tunic and what looked like bronze armor on her shins and forearms as well as a shield on her back. In her hands she held a rifle that shifted into a spear, then slowly parts of its shaft flared out, lengthening its blade while the rest collapsed neatly into a smaller grip turning it into a sword. She stowed the sword as the wind blew her fiery red hair about and the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile.  
  
  
"Oh Jaune" She said almost playfully "you still need to work on your guard" she finished with a soft laugh then looked up at him, her emerald eyes starting to tear up. "That said, I've watched you grow. Both into the leader I always knew you could be, and the warrior that you'd have to become. A huntsman." she said as she reached for one of his hands only for her's to pass through it. She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek "I just wish i could be here with you now"  
  
  
There was a series of crashing sounds as two others ran into the area, a tall lean man with long black hair and a short woman with orange hair and a large hammer that was likely the cause of the noise.  
  
  
  
"Jaune!" shouted the man.  
  
"Ren! Nora!" shouted Jaune  
  
"What happened? You were with us one moment then in the next you were gone!" Nora said with her usual over the top energy  
  
"I must have gotten separated during one of the Grimm ambushes" Jaune responded  
  
  
As the three continued their talking, the woman who none of them seemed to see smiled and walked closer to them, then gave Jaune a soft kiss on the cheek and started walking away. Jaune turned to try and figure out what the odd warmth he had felt was from when Ren put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
"We should regroup with the others." Ren said  
  
"Right" Jaune responded "you two go on ahead I'll catch up with you in a bit"  
  
Ren and Nora looked at each other then at Jaune. "Are you ok Jaune?" Nora asked worriedly  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just need a moment" he responded  
  
  
Ren and Nora nodded then hesitantly walked away. Once alone again in the small clearing, Jaune looked in the direction the odd sensation came from. At that moment the wind picked up, blowing some of the fallen autumn leaves around and he could almost swear that through them he could make out fiery red hair and the glinting of a bronze shield.  
  
  
"Pyrrha!?" he said in both amazement in confusion. Once the leaves were gone however he saw no sign of the woman. He sighed then reached down to the red sash tied around his waist. "I don't know if you're there or if you can hear me" he said with a tear in the corner of his eye and a smile on his face "but thank you. For everything." rubbing the tears from his eyes he turned and moved to follow the rest of his team.  
  
  
In the trees, Pyrrha watched him leave with a smile on her face as she slowly faded into nothing. A single red leaf drifted down from a tree and landed where she had been standing.  
  
  
([the full version of the song. sorry if it's a bit emotional](https://youtu.be/Vv7e3E6fgfY))


End file.
